Your Eyes
by roo17
Summary: Kakashi passes a stranger one day and can't help but feel the need to talk to him. No pairing. Law/Kakashi friendship. Crossover.


Your Eyes

* * *

Summary: _Kakashi passes a stranger one day and can't help but feel the need to talk to him. No pairing. Law/Kakashi friendship. Crossover._

Warnings: _ooc, AU, mild mentions of possible self-loathing?_

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Piece or Naruto! …So yeah._

* * *

It's the eyes. That's what Kakashi tells himself as he begins to walk toward the stranger he'd just passed by. He reaches out, his hand landing lightly on the man's shoulder. He doesn't know what he's going to say exactly, and he's completely surprised by his own actions. _A leap before thinking is what it is_. It is unlike himself to do such things, and he wonders why he has such the urge to talk to a stranger of all people.

The man turns quickly, a piercing look in his gray eyes. His body tenses under Kakashi's touch, almost as if being touched is taboo to him. Kakashi lifts his hand right away, brings it away to make the man more comfortable. He isn't there to start trouble, after all. He gives a _(fake fake, it's so_ _fake_ _)_ smile behind his mask and apologizes for startling the man. The man no longer seems on edge, but he is still tense. Like he's ready to fight for his life if it comes to that. There is a mild glare in his eyes, and Kakashi knows it well.

"What do you want?" the man asks. His voice is _(dead, this man is dead inside and Kakashi knows what that feels like all too well, for he's dead inside himself, been dead for far far too long)_ monotonous. There is no bite to it, he simply wants to know what Kakashi wants with him, but there is also an underlying threat to his voice. _Push the wrong buttons and I will defend myself._

"I…don't actually know," Kakashi answers with a light tone, and he has just voiced the absolute truth. "I saw your eyes and…" The man is showing no signs of understanding what he's saying, and the silver-haired man mentally berates himself. "Never mind," he says, giving an apologetical smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry for the bother." It's when he's about to turn around and leave does the man's eyes narrow in the slightest.

"Law," he says, his voice quiet. Kakashi himself blinks at the word. Law…? "Trafalgar Law is my name," he finishes.

"Hatake Kakashi," the silver-haired man says with a _(fake again, so fake, why are you so_ _fake_ _?)_ smile.

"…I'm going over to Starbucks for some coffee." Kakashi can understand why, the skin beneath this man's– _Law's_ eyes are dark. Insomnia, he thinks. He knows what that's like, waking in a cold sweat _(seeing her dying eyes and blood dripping from her mouth as she whispers his name for the last time)_ and not wanting to go back to sleep. He can only wonder, however, how little sleep this man gets; the darkness of the skin is slightly thick, but nowhere near as thick as Gaara's. "You're welcome to join me…Hatake-ya."

The use of a surname—a sure way to acknowledge someone yet keep them at a distance at the same time. But it's an invitation nonetheless, and Kakashi feels like he will regret it if he declines the offer. "Coffee sounds good," he finally says. The two men begin walking once again, this time side by side with a small distance between them. Kakashi pockets his hands and Law keeps one hand near his right pocket at all times. He eyes the pocket quietly, and he wonders if Law has a knife in his pocket as well for protection. _(They're not paranoid, not at all, but they_ _know_ _; they_ _know_ _how ugly the world can be.)_

A silence falls over them and their steps fall into sync. They observe the world with quiet eyes, taking in every detail, every little movement. Nothing goes unseen or unnoticed.

It is just before Starbucks comes into view does Law break the silence. His gray eyes stay forward, doesn't leave the path he's on. "It's the eyes," he says, his voice quiet like he wants no one but Kakashi to hear him. Kakashi's eyes fall on him and despite it looks like he's bored, a deep-seated curiosity pulls at him. Law's eyes flicker to him for but a moment before focusing ahead once more. "We have the same eyes. That's what you were trying to say earlier."

Law is perceptive, and he likes that. "The world is a harsh place," Law continues, his voice still quiet. Kakashi actually has to strain to hear the words now. "And as horrible as it sounds, I am glad I am not the only one knows this."

"We have a lot to talk about," Kakashi responds.

"Then it's a good thing Starbucks has a near unlimited supply of coffee then," Law shoots back with a playful smirk. Kakashi cannot help the small chuckle that leaves him.

"I guess you're right about that."

They talk over coffee until Starbucks closes for the night.

* * *

 _A/N: I know this is horribly written and I kinda don't care, but I really wanted to write something between these two and I'm actually working on a one-shot on them about how Kakashi adopts Naruto, and how Law adopts Gaara. So yeah. Hope this was okay? It's a different writing style for me. If anything is wrong, let me know? I might add a chapter or two later. Who knows._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
